Nick's Choice
by Gravity Always Wins
Summary: Nick and Jess. No plot. Nuthin but Smut.


Jess sat on the edge of her bed, and waited. Nick was due to arrive any minute now, and their little plan would fly into action.

She crossed her right leg over her left and ran her hands down the sheer black stocking of her right thigh, enjoying the way if felt against her leg. She extended her leg and pointed her toes out, inspecting one last time to ensure the fabric lay smooth against her skin. Every inch from high thigh to shoeless toe was tightly in place.

Jess sighed and looked down at the rest of her ensemble. At least, what there was of it. Nick had requested the black bustier with black panties and black stockings. And that's what he was getting. Jess looked down at her breasts and fought off a growing blush. Her normally modest but form fitting B-cups were absolutely straining against the fabric of the bustier, seemingly threatening to break through.

"I see why Nick requested this," she actually murmured to her breasts. "You girls look fantastic."

Her head snapped up as Nick slipped quickly into her room and shut the door behind him. He wore nothing but a pair of black boxers, which was more than he was going to need.

He looked up at Jess and his eyes widened. Good God, he thought, she is going to bust right out of her outfit. Difficult as it was to tear his eyes away from her cleavage, his eyes quickly noted her crossed legs before moving back up to her face. The most beautiful eyes in the world stared back nervously, her raven hair piled in a misleadingly messy bunch on the top of her head. This was going to be epic.

"Jess… you…. You…"

Jess stifled a giggle. He liked what he saw.

Nick abandoned his line of faltering dialogue and moved on. "Are you ready for this?"

"Hell yes," Jess said, and meant it.

"Safe word?"

"Apricot, but we won't be needing it," Jess replied.

"Okay then. We're doing this?"

"Ready when you are," Jess smiled sweetly.

Ever since they'd gotten back together, it had been great. Wonderful. Beautiful love making. But Jess had noticed such a degree of tenderness from Nick, that she was ready for something a little less… emotional. Jess had finally worked up the courage to say something to Nick, and he was a little confused at first. Never had a woman asked for less tenderness in their lovemaking, but there it was. To use Jess' words, the lovemaking was amazing. But Jess needed to get fucked.

So here they were. Today was Nick's request. No rules. Well, one rule: Jess had to do whatever Nick said.

"Okay then," Nick said. "One…. two… I love you, Jess".

"Three," Jess finished.

"Get on your knees."

Jess moved to do as instructed. She stood up and took a step towards Nick.

"No. Right there. On your knees right there."

Jess stopped and tilted her head to the side. She slowly dropped to her left knee, then her right. She again ran her hands over the silky fabric over her thighs and waited.

"Crawl to me. Slowly."

Jess leaned forward and put her hands on the floor, careful to keep her head high. She didn't want Nick to miss any part of her body. She slowly inched across the floor, hand in front of knee, hand in front of knee. She was careful to kick up her heels just a touch with every step, arching her foot with each move forward. She got to where Nick was standing and knelt. She waited.

Nick quickly dropped his boxers and stepped out, kicking them off into the corner of the room. He was already at full mast.

"Suck me," he commanded.

Gladly, Jess thought. She started her salivary glands as she reached up for Nick's 8 inch cock. She recoiled slightly when he slapped her hand away.

"Stop," he said briskly.

Jess stopped.

"No hands."

Jess took a second to think, and dropped her hands to her side. She sized Nick's cock up and shifted her weight. She lowered herself closer to the ground, sitting back on here heels. She slid her tongue across her lips to wet them, and leaned forward.

She kissed the tip softly.

"No," he said. "Suck it."

Nick grabbed her head firmly but gently as she started to open her mouth. He pushed his hips forward until he was three inches inside of Jess mouth and relented. She wrapped her mouth around his cock and closed down roughly. She pulled back her head slowly as her saliva enveloped him. He thrust once more into her mouth, this time a little deeper, before releasing her. She again slowly pulled her head back, dragging her lips firmly over his swollen member.

"Fuuck…

Jess hummed her approval and, juices flowing, quickened the pace. She sucked him in long, slow strokes, savoring the precum that spilled into her mouth. Nick looked down and smiled.

"Look at me. I want to see you with my dick in your mouth."

Jess obliged. She flashed her beautiful blue eyes up at him as she took him in deep. So deep that tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. She noted just a hint of alarm in Nick's eyes, so she moved quickly to reassure him. She pulled back slowly and let him fall from her mouth.

"God, you always taste so good."

"Shh," Nick said. "Less talky, more sucky."

Jess leaned forward and took him back in, slowly and deeply. Nick watched on as his cock slid in and out Jessica Day's perfect mouth. He could do this for hours.

"Push your breasts together," Nick said. "Show me."

Without taking him from her mouth, Jess did as instructed. Her hands, which had been lying limp in her lap, found the sides of her breasts. She pushed them up and in, although her bustier was doing a fine job without her help. All the same, Nick moaned.

Jess took him in deep, and never broke eye contact. She could tell Nick was trying to peer over her shoulder to look down at her feet and ankles below her, so she rose up on her knees a bit to give him a better view. She tasted a little bit more of Nick's seed as he moaned even harder. She braced herself for the full load by dropping her hands from her breasts and grabbing Nick's legs. He stopped a moment, but righted the ship. He wasn't ready yet.

He abruptly stepped back, pulling out of Jess' mouth. She instinctively nibbled at the air to try to find him, as he watched, chuckling.

"You like him, huh?"

"You know I do," Jess said.

"Don't worry, you're not done with him. Get up and lie on the bed, on your back. Head towards me."

Jess did as instructed. She rose, smoothing out the lingerie and tucking her left nipple back under the fabric. She lay on the bed, knees slightly bent, arms at her side. She looked up. Nick stepped towards the bed and stood over her, cock in hand. He leaned over and gave her a quick, upside down kiss.

"I love you Jess," he said. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and adjusted her, sliding her until her head draped slightly off the edge of the bed. He reached out and gave her left breast a squeeze, eliciting a gently moan from Jess' lips. He took his dick and rested it on Jess' cheek as he reached down to her panties. He deftly pushed the panties to the side and slid two, then three fingers inside her. Jess was soaking wet, and and yelped without shame.

Nick slowly fingered Jess as her hands instinctively went for his cock again.

"No," Nick said, pushing them back to her sides. "No hands."

Nick again let his cock rest on Jess' face as he worked her folds. After a few moments, Jess breathing and heart had accelerated.

"Do you know what I'm going to do now, Jess?"

"No… no… but…. Whatever you want, you can do it."

"I'd like to throat you Jess. Would you like me to throat you?"

"Y… Yes Nick," Jess said between breaths.

"Say it, Jess."

"I… want… you… to… throat me, Nick… please,"

Nick needed no invitation. He stepped back and evened himself with Jess' face. She opened her mouth and he entered, never taking his fingers out of Jess. He eased himself in and out very gently, allowing her to adjust to new angle. He even allow her to steady herself with her hands… for a bit. But once she was adjusted, he pushed them back to her sides.

As she relaxed, he pushed in gently, testing her gag reflex. Jess had taken Nick deep before, but nothing like this. All the same, she handled his 8 inches with ease. He fucked Jess' mouth and throat slowly, all the while teasing her clit, and never taking his eyes off her glorious breasts. All at once, he could take no more. He pulled out quickly, leaving Jess gasping for air.

"Shit, I'm gonna need to fuck those tits, Jess."

Before she could reply, Nick was pulling her further down the bed, her head now hanging close to the floor. Nick squeeze her shoulders with his knees, immobilizing her. He took his hands to the sides of her breasts and deepened an already substantial valley. He pushed his dick between her flesh peaks and thrust, the saliva on his cock left from Jess' mouth more than enough to slicken the terrain.

Jess' hands grabbed Nick's thighs for support as he fucked her cleavage, an act that she found more pleasurable than she would have expected. Feeling his hardness between her breasts, feeling what she could do to him… that was all the pleasure she needed.

But Nick was no selfish lover. Noting that her breasts had all the support they needed, his fingers once again found her wet center, and the teasing recommenced. Jess's head hung down, her eyes staring into the upside down room in front of her. Nick continued pounding away at her tits with his cock as his fingers brought her closer to climax. He seemed to read her like a book, though, backing off every time she got too close. He'd remove his fingers from inside her and return them to her breasts, reaching under her lingerie and using her own wetness as a lubricant on her nipples against the fabric of her bustier.

All once, Nick stood up, almost allowing Jess to slide all the way to the floor. He grabbed her arm and lifted her back on the bed.

"Jess, you are just… too beautiful," he said, looking her in the eye. Disheveled and exhausted as she was, the words brought a blush to her face, and new energy to her body. She straightened up, getting to her knees and put her hands on his bare chest.

"I love you so, so much Jess. But right now? I just want to fuck you stupid."

He pulled her in for a quick, firm kiss before she could react. A split second later and he had spun her around so that she was kneeling away from him. He pressed her shoulders down and away from him until her face and chest were in the messy sheets.

His hands caressed her back before finding her panties. She heard a snap as he ripped them in half, and then he was inside her. She buried her face in the sheets to stifle the scream. He kept his hands on her hips to steady her as he pounded relentlessly at her soft center. Each thrust brought waves of pleasure, one after another, each deeper than the last. It wasn't long before she came, loudly and violently, body collapsing into the bed.

Nick stopped for a moment to admire his handiwork: Jessica Day's prone body, nearly flat in the mattress before him. It only served to build him to his own climax. He thrust into Jess for another 30 seconds or so, enough to send a silent scream of ecstasy through her body. He pulled out and stood, ejaculating into the used sheets that had fallen to the floor. Jess stirred, raising to her elbows. She looked on, disappointed.

"Well, that seems a waste," she pouted.

"Huh," Nick said, perplexed.

"Come here" she said, waving him over.

He came dutifully and shivered when she grabbed his cock and pulled it to her mouth. She took him in deep and sucked him clean, making sure to get every last drop. She smiled up at him, still holding his member in her right hand.

"I love how you taste, but I love how you taste with a little bit of me mixed in even more."

Nick stumbled at the insane hotness of her words, but Jess never let go. She instead got to her knees and widened her smile.

"Easy fella, you should've paced yourself. It's Mama's' turn now."


End file.
